Shamus' Nickname Origin Stories
Starting Out: Stormcrow At the age of 25, Shamus decides to leave his home city of Halia Mortes after wanting to explore the many tales of the great forests and beasts thoroughout the realms of Lancerus from his Mother's tales. For the next year, Shamus travels from his birthplace of Odin, with the goal of heading South to Daggerwood he heard so much about. Those were her Mother's favorite stories, truly a dream of a practicing Druid Warrior. Along the way his quest to find evidence in those stories, Shamus proceeds to acquire a few stories of his own, wanting to make a name for himself. Every new chapter has a new title, starting out with his: Stormcrow 1st Sighting of the Red Devil IN THE PAST. OLD BACKSTORY. LIKE THIS HAPPENED IN THE 2013 SEASON LANCE WAS IN. Shamus travels to the city of Lindala, hearing tales of its homage to elves and bright forest cities where nature and city meet as one. That was his first stop on his way to Daggerwood. The abundance of attractive elven woman drew Shamus in like a Moth to a flame. “They must live for quite some time, sounds like they could have plenty of…….experience” Shamus said to himself as he made his way the front gate of the Outer Ring: (Lindala Mûm). He enters the First Ring of the leveled city with ease, his garb to look like a lowly traveler. Skull mask hidden for safe passage, carrying with him axe and board, knives, small provisions, camel pack, over his armor and the clothes on his back. Shamus arrives with right passage and began to explore the city. Walking past the many markets shops and buildings. “Magic lines these stone and wood walls” Shamus says to himself. “With plenty of soldiers to boot, just what must be so valuable to protect I wonder.” Becoming impatient and a little paranoid cause Shamus is Shamus, he ventures to the Inner Ring, looking to, observe...and well...report on the many wonderful sights. A little later he approaches the gate, head down in hood, and gets close to the walkway. A hand chops in front of him. “HEY!!” “Only High Elves and those of rare invite are permitted within the Inner Ring!” A guard pushes Shamus away. Stumbles back, looks up at the gate, not even paying attention to the guard that pushed him. Admires the Elven aesthetic, tips his head back down, and walks away. “Plan B”. The way back to the Outer Ring, Shamus decides to settle into an inn for a week, after a month of travel, it was nice to settle down in another city and take the culture and beautiful scenery, person and nature. To his amazing discovery, Shamus celebrates his holiday with Lindala’s Rings Clubs and Taverns. Despite all the slaps of disgust from elven and human girls alike, with a few sovereigns and some re-wording, Everyone manages to have a wonderful time. Shamus’s Last stay of his welcomed stay at a local Inn came to an eventful close as Shamus is out on the market gathering some breakfast of bread, cheese, meat and water, and in the courtyard of the Outer Rim of Lindala, where Shamus has been staying. One day he sees some injustice, he witnesses some political big shot tax collecting from the local business who are barely scraping by extort more money from them. One shop owner confronts the head honcho, only to be punched in the stomach from one of the bodyguards. Laughing and getting back into his carriage, the bodyguards and convoy make their way down the street, and all is back to order. Shamus walks up to the downed civilian and lends a hand. As the crowd dissipates, one elf stuck around to witness any figures to stayed around. None other than born of the High Elves, Sapientia Vita, a warrior elf of Lindala, she had been living here all her, life, she was making her way out of the city on a personal quest when she witnessed the same incident Shamus saw. “How long has he been doing that?” Shamus asks quickly, hood up. “Months now” replied the shop owner. “All of the sudden their is “tax raise” in his jurisdiction. It’s all a lie, it’s only to fill his greed. We were barely getting by as it is” the shop owner starts to get upset. “Calm down man”, Shamus looks at him with a raised tone. “Listen, my time here has ended anyway, where does this rich man live?” Shamus asks. “Just up the road there, on the other side of the gate going out of the right side of the wall. “Why, what are you gonna do about…….” “It…….” Shamus has already left the scene unnoticed by the helpful shop owner. So for the rest of the afternoon, Shamus scouted the area, gathering supplies and planning an escape route, this was his chance to leave this place with a bang. So in the dead of night, after a day of Mortis Root and Elven women, he Prepares to take back to what was rightfully theirs. So sneaks into the Politicals house, STEALS BACK ALL THE MONEY HE TOOK FROM THE SMALL BUSINESS AND PROCEEDS TO BURN DOWN THE POLITICIAN'S WATCH TOWER! As the tower burns to the ground the big front door collapses and all the frightened politician who yes got out and his guards stand in front of an emerging human-shaped figure come out of the fire, donning a skeleton mask and a red hood, Black and Red armor all over. All stand in awe as everyone is afraid of this newly discovered demon. Again, the high elven appears to all the commotion and newly brightened night on the town. She sees the burning tower in the distance and her elf eyes see the figure in the figure, doing the shape of a human but she could also make out what appeared the illusion of demon horns, a great evil indeed she thought. “What in the gods is that thing?” She thought to herself. She looks away, thinking. She turns back only to see the Demon looking man starts to move. Behind his back he drops a smoke bomb from under himself and gets away as the tower collapses to the ground. Sapi hides behind a wall to duck away from the smoke blast. Once the smoke dissipates, Sapi turns back and finds the Demon looking man has disappeared from the burning tower. At the corner of her eye she spots something in a Red hood running away from the scene. She lets out a deep breathe and decides to chase after this creature, she can't have this arsony spread any further. Sapi spots Shamus jumping down a fence and into an alleyway making a getaway. She proceeds to chase the Devil through the nightly city and both make their way to the outer walls of Lindala. They manage to get to the rooftops after a few cool parkour moves. Just as Shamus was about to make his getaway, at the final rooftop, the elven warrior catches up to Stormcrow. “STOP RED DEMON!!” She yells at the hooded figure. Shamus stops, turns his head around and looks at Sapi. He lets out a big growl as he turns around to face her. “Red Demon huh?, I like that...that! is history in the making”. He condones Sapi, saying how well she caught up with him, and challenges Sapi to an honor duel. Armed with her bow staff, Sapi accepts Shamus’s challenge with Shamus armed with his Front Punch Shield and his trusty axe: Torg. “So, you saw my little stunt huh?” Shamus asks as he faints a few times by swinging his axe. “And that is all I needed was to convince myself you were up to no good” Sapi replies, along with a few twirls of her weapon. “Hey I did what normal man would not do!” Shamus yells with a few more swings. “That bastard had it coming to him” “That does not give you the right to choose someone’s fate!” Sapi yells back as she made a few good hits to Shamus’ shield. “Do not justify your actions with such reckless evil!” Sapi yells at Shamus and manages to throw Shamus off a few feet. Shamus jumps back and starts to laugh. “HA HA HA!!! Oh you elves never cease to amaze me, I have a feeling I’m going to like…….working with them, Shamus continues to chuckle to himself. “Sometimes evil, can make the best good, so come on, let’s see how good you are…...uhhhh, name?” “Sapientia Vita, of Lindala as she gets into another fighting stance. “Fight on Demon!” She yelled as both clash weapons. “Gladly” whispers Shamus as both fighters brace weapons, trying to throw the other fighter off. Many fights took place, both fighters, giving all they have. After many fights won and lost, Shamus says goodbye to his opponent, “Sorry love, I believe it is time for me to be moving on, got some big plans coming up, I’ll make sure to see you again, on and off the battlefield” Shamus laughs as he throws another smoke bomb and gets away, disappearing into the night, past the outer ring and leaving the city Lindala, already thinking of plans for his return, with hopes of returning to the great elven city sometime down the timeline, with more allies and resources. The next morning Shamus makes his way, dressed as a civilian traveler, to the neighboring city of Dol-Baror, seeing as his stay at Lindala was no longer welcome. He finds the daily “word on the street” is that they hear of a Demon who burned down the politicians tower, and who just so happened to be in the crowd at the time of the arson was a pastor, witnessing the burning of the tower as Shamus stands in all red and black, with the illusion of horns and tail. The Red Demon continues to flow into story as Shamus exits the scene, onto to make another name for himself, and gather friends. Case Number: 14M: A Shade in Hollow Rock (May 1013) Still on his quest to discover the South, Shamus traveled the land after leaving his home city of Halia Mortes some time ago. Running low on water and rations, Shamus tiredly dragged his feet to the top of the ledge, only to be greeted by the open air. “Now I thought there was supposed to be a….oh” Answering his own question, Shamus found the city below, with its ash and shaded grey, the city looked as it was formed from the very dirt it stood in. Taking leave, diving head first into the city below, not knowing what to expect, however the need to re-supply and rest was too great to resist, for a bed of hay was an omen to heaven itself. Hood and head lowered, Shamus enters through the city borders, pacing through the main street with a small doses of haste, with somewhere to be in mind already. However the scenery was all too much to ignore, Hollow Rock is known for its mining of rare minerals, shards remained from the meteor that crashed there thousands of years ago. After that a mining town was created atop the crash to reap the rare minerals the meteor provided. He arrived at his objective, the local tavern, swinging open the door, hood still in place, only lowering it to sit himself on a table in the corner.' “What we be having tonight boy?!” An unfamiliar voice beckoned, which caused Shamus to raise his head quickly, head jolting back in a twitch. The Inn waitress looked at the hooded man with an unimpressed blank look, her patience wearing away by the second. “Oh...uhhh.” Shamus stutters. “Whatever is in the keg and another cup for water, and whatever food you have available. Reaching into his pocket, he revealed the sovereigns in hopes of trade. The waitress walked away with the order in mind. Leaving Shamus to his pondering. “Two sovereigns a pound”' “Are you mad?!!! Those shards are worth at LEAST four a pound!” “Two and a half. Final offer.” “Now you're just being snarky”. The sound of a falling chair came next, for it caused the entire tavern to look at a transaction gone terribly south. “Oi!!!” The yelling came from what was save to assume the Tavern owner. “There be no mineral trading in my place of business!” “Take it’s own business to Crater Market before I call the Guards!” With grunts, moans and cursing more Gods than one can count on their own right hand, the ones causing the ruckus exit the establishment. “Gods damn those minerals, for take them back to the clouds”. Mumbled the Innkeeper one last time before he raised his hand to tell the maidens to return to their work. “Blasted merchants, don’t they know the time and place” A Maiden said as she puts a plate of bread, cheese and fruits in front of the red bearded man. A quick nod instead of a thank you was the first reaction she got out of him, not putting up with a spaced out wanderer, she continues her business, she put the plate down and moved onto the next table. “Any sucker mad with wealth would pay a hefty price for those shards. Someone like me”. He thought to himself. With sovereign metal hitting the table, a red hood once again on top of Shamus’ head, the table he was sitting at quickly became empty, turning to the exit creaking shut as Stormcrow investigated Crater Market. A short walk deeper into the city in the crater, Shamus arrived at the market, containing his excitement and magnetic hands, only observing for the time being. Walking past the many shops ranging from crops to potions, fruits to swords and… “Knives!” Excited to see some potential new steel, Shamus approached the weapon smith shop, heading straight for the knife section. One blade caught his eye.' “Straight off the Iron not 2 days ago” A voice called to Shamus, for it caused his head to once again align with the real world. “A little on the expensive side, taxes are paid in sovereigns around here”. The shopkeeper explained. “Especially around export season.” “Those minerals I keep hearing about must be a big deal then” Stormcrow finally spoke.' “In most parts”. Keeper continues. “Depending on who the buyer is, the rich pride themselves with those shards, turn them into jewelry and brag about how they that came from the sky, some buy it to say it has healing remedies. Whatever the case may be, the surrounding lands would love to get the hands on such a rare find. A rare and rich find indeed, and with supply comes demand, the city is grateful for the income, yet often harassed when there is not enough shard promised, or some turn minerals turn up fake and scalpers have started to afford steel” The shopkeeper chuckles, “apologizes, I must have bored you with all that-...uh?” A door to a shop closes, with a door of opportunity to an upcoming practitioner of the dark arts opening. Dusk sets, seeming to fade to night quicker with a ledge the size of a crater to block out the sun. Eager to follow up lest he forget the location on account of Mortis Root he took to wake himself up, Shamus came across an area just outside of the town borders, east side, beyond a gate held fences, a sign, and guards. A good place to start. Wanting to get a good look at the prize in mind, Shamus made his way to the gated off area. Walked up, down, left, right, scouting the area narrowing down entrances, exits, escape routes, working out the game in his head. Watching the guards as the they watch him. Feeling overstaying his welcome, he lowers his head to cover his messy parted hair under a hood. He retreated for now, for the Red Devil cowers back to lick his wounds from travel, and come up with a plan that would change his life forever. --- “NOW STAY AND ROT YOU SHIT THIEF!” Two guards yell as they proceeded to throw the ever-so-sly Shamus Stormcrow behind bars at Hollow’s Rock prison. Getting back onto his feet after being thrown on the cold, stone ground, Shamus looked around disgusted at his situation. Weapons and supplies taken away, nothing but the clothes on his back and the company of rats. Shamus takes his back to the wall, sliding down to take a seat, after quickly moving his hand away from the cold drip of water that struck it from the ceiling. Left to his thoughts on what was before him Shamus lets out a sigh in emotions of anger, regret, confusion, and morally lost. “Try and stay awake, rats go for toes on a sleeping body”. A voice explained over the squeaking of rats and steel doors. “The next cell over has an almost dead body in it, lovely.” Shamus announced. “Ugh Seven save me”. “This body is very much alive asshole and it’s telling you you seriously stepped in some shit you might not get out of”. “Tis what I tell every poor fool before you that attempted to…” “What do you know about what I’ve done!?”. Shamus interrupted. He shuffles closer to the voice, now only with a small-gate separating him and his mysterious new neighbor. “Who even are you and what gives you the right to talk what do you even know”. An arm quickly slammed over the grate, revealed was what looked like the arm of a dead man. An arm made of nothing but skin and bones causes Shamus to rear his head back in reaction. “By the bones, what are you?” “I’m tired”. “You should be dead”. “Your the one that got thrown in here only a wish-to-hope thief could have. I’m sure you took your time planning the perfect get-rich-quick thought.” “For a skeleton I sure do hear a lot of words coming from the next cell over”. Again, a loud crash against the gates, caused by the same boney arm as before. “You want to get out of here no?” The voice asked Shamus. “I would bend these bars in two if I could”. “To try again?” “...........................this time I won’t fail” “Then let’s get to work, but your going to have to trust me”. A small chuckle was heard from Shamus’ mouth. “I am without words if anything you’ve said over this past time were true; this is how the Seven continue the mockery, they send a skeleton”.' The voice grew silent. Minutes pass. With no distractions, Shamus again found himself alone with his thoughts. His dark, wet cell started to smell, rats chittering, sniffing around for food. “Yes I wish to get the fuck out” Shamus finally caved. Signaling the company of the boney arm and the voice it belonged to. “Though how am I supposed to believe anything you say?......Hm?” “What was all that about trust anyway?” “You too are a good for nothing shit, why else would you be here?” “Your’re just like me, only looking for another way to kill again. Or to find the nearest brothel, we are nothing but lowly creatures the world forgot about, now you think we can get out of this hell hole?” What makes you so optimistic?” He raised his voice so the sound reached the skeleton next door. With that finished thought next came a loud crash, almost sounding like metal hitting stone, almost as if a gate had fallen over. Taken place of that gate, from the darkness came close to something non-human. Still startled from the gate mysteriously now on the prison floor, Shamus looked up to see his rescuer. “Because anyone who’s been in hell as long as I have, can be trusted wanting to get the fuck out”. “Come, guards are approaching. It’s time to leave”. The skeleton disappears, signaling Shamus to follow. “It’s Shamus by the way”. Shamus told the skeleton man as they ran to the end of the hallway. “Should I keep calling you skeleton?” “Doesn't matter”. It replied. The set of double doors flung open, relieving the broken gate investigators. “HOLD!” One of the guards yells. “PRISONERS ESCAP-……..gah” That soldier fell to the ground before the wind left his chest. “Don’t stop we need to keep moving” Shamus’ newfound comrade explains” “You son of a bitch!” The last guard yelled at him” With a death stare, the guard reached for his sheathed sword, only it to be quickly missing, soon seeing the pointy end sticking out his chest. The guard drops, heart dropped and red all over. A Devil got him in the back. “It’s Zeeno” The skeleton man answered. Shamus nodded, now acknowledged his newfound escape partner, they head out on the first part of Shamus’ line for a second nickname. Shamus and Zeeno reached the stairs, made their way to the lower levels. ' “Ok ice is broken, now what?” Shamus asked “Find some food for us?” “First bit of information: It’s best to not make so much noise” Zeeno replied. “So for now, shut-up and follow my lead”. Silence fell as the two continue their escape plan. “Although it would not hurt to grab what you can carry that is edible along the way”. Zeeno leaded Shamus on the other side of the doors, down the hall, third door on the right. “Catch”. A knife hilt found Shamus’ palm. For the first time in the longest time, a smile reached Shamus’ lips. The two proceed to arm themselves, Shamus recovered his weapons, bags and supplies. He glanced over to see Zeeno examining the armory, almost unimpressed with what prison guards are armed with these days. Zeeno adds boots, chainmail, and an extra blade to his person. “Alright we’re gone” Zeeno ordered Shamus. “We have to make it out before more men show”. With agreement, Shamus is seen on Zeeno’s six the time they leave the amory, making it past the guards personal quarters, the dark chambers and gloomy hallways and soon the front entrance. With things looking up, Zeeno and Shamus came by more guards, now on high alert thanks to a few guards who just had to scream as they went down. Zeeno whispers to Shamus: “To kill with consequence you must let the shadows fight for you” Use the cover of darkness to hide your heinous deeds, the best ones’ names are unknown to this world. So make yours known, this land must know their are things that go bump in the night, and those bumps are starving with a touch of madness”. The only sounds heard next throughout the prison were guards grunting and blood spattering the walls. Armor falls and swords drop, leaving their masters in the event of death. Killing blow, non-lethal takedown, it did not matter, They made their way to the gates leading to freedom. Again, Zeeno speaks to Shamus. “The dark arts are a tricky one. One must be nothing, no one can see what they think is not there. Never in sight, never in light, never found. If your best, no one should ever know. Like a spirit that seises to rest until it’s work on this plane of existence is complete, one must accept death, as it is as dark as the shadows that shade you. That is why you must always... Zeeno is interrupted by the squealing followed by liquid dripping sounds coming from a guard, as red covers his armor. He collapsed to the ground, with his killer now looking down at a fresh body. “………be prepared for everything”. Zeeno finished. He stared at the now unoccupied gates controls, his body language did not look like celebrating, but Zeeno could help but feel content, another adventure he may now reflect on, whenever doubt clouded his mind on his mysterious journey, for not even he knows the destination. For now however, the destination has lead him to the prison gates, to let him and his new found ally, a second chance at the wild land these two strange warriors call home. Together, Zeeno and Shamus turned the cranks, and watch as the gates lifted, so did the glimmer in both of their eyes: Freedom at last. “BY THE SEVEN!!” Shamus could not contain his excitement. “Gods had nothing to do with it. At least this time” Zeeno said in response. “We make a pretty good team”. Shamus turned to Zeeno. “You remember what you said to me back in cells: “next time I won’t fail”. Let your Gods know that I won’t be around to help you bust out if you were to pursue shards again. Becoming rich with those shards requires more feats than you can ever hope to achieve with whatever you got at this time”. “Maybe not, but soon, this land will see a different kind of criminal. One that rivals all the underground in Lancerus, I will dip my hands in every trade route, outpost and shipping port in the Southern regions!” “That’s your big plan?” Zeeno could not help but let out a small sigh. “In that case your going to need those Gods you won’t shut up about. “No need to worry, the one thing I can plan for right now is to never get captured again, fucking count on that!” Shamus yelled at the now lowered gate of the prison.' At that moment Shamus finally heard laughter in Zeeno’s crazy skull of his. A wandering skeleton, not sure of a place in the world, so ending up in a place such as this was nothing but a test of spring and fling. An act of seeking out his true potential. In this case Skeleton Man Zeeno trusted Shade Shamus Stormcrow into breaking out of Hollow Rock Prison, by any means necessary. One last time, Shamus’ ears once again met a skeleton’s man wise words. “That will do it for me then. I’m not cut out for what you have in store, I choose not to stay in one place for too long, I make my own path”.' “Where will you go?” “I have given a lot of answers tonight, but that question will be for not, for even I do not know that myself. However I will be leaving you with one more piece of advice: The guards rotate in shifts, as the sun rises and sets, there are two sets of gates, with the armory and bunker near the east gate. If something were to happen that would cause the mineral fields to be left unguarded, even for a brief moment. Any man who acquires those minerals in that hole they call a city can make their greatest goals a reality”. With that Zenno stuck out his boney hand, and Shamus happily griped the cold forearm of his newfound ally, even if it looked half dead. Knowing it was a perfect “In” for Shamus to fund his new business. As quick as they became comrades, they now became strangers again as Zeeno leaped over a small heap of rocks, and makes his way to another part of the land, far away from Hollow Rock, only to move onto the next unknown adventure. Shamus sighed in relief, followed by his own trail, leading to the next step. ---''' '''The moon arose another night within the city in the crater, with a devil still amongst its borders. Shamus gathered materials and comes up with a plan to heist the shards. One last time, the moon is seen in the sky, tonight is the night. “May the Gods look the other way, just this one night” -Shamus Stormcrow The first step involved distraction, with the familirities of big house fires still fresh in his mind from his first nickname venture, Shamus scouted out an old abandoned shop just on the border of the town. Needing to move fast, a broken oil lamp and just a spark of his blade on scrap metal, caused the shop to become a blazing beacon, soldiers and citizens alike. “FETCH EVERY BUCKET YOU CAN MUSTER” A soldier of the city shouted. With the townsfolk and city guard heavily occupied with what was recorded to be a “natural disaster”. With that in place, a Devil made his way passed the gates and over fences was hastily completed. Shamus soon found himself at the entrance to the biggest score of his life. Mask, goggles and dark garb made Shamus create a large grin under it all as he traveled deeper into the mines and came upon the location mineral fields, Shamus unsheathed his Dungeon Scalpel “Lets get surgical!” As he slammed his mighty blade into the branch of crystals, shattering into hundreds of shards. As quickly as he broke them, he stuffed his winnings into bedsheets and sacks. With spare rope, he tied a makeshift backpack, and set it near his escape route. Just a cavern tunnel deeper, at the end of it lied Shamus next way out. Shamus finds one of the carts with a large amount of dust deposits from the town’s excavation. “This will do”.' With the cart, Shamus pushes the cart to where it needed to go. A little deeper down the tunnel, he came across a metal lever that hung a foot above his hood. His hand gripped the lever, let out a heavy breath under his mask, and slammed down on the rope, releasing a level attached to a pulley that controls a giant wooden door panel. WHOOOSH!!! Wind rushes through the entire tunnel. Taking cover, Shamus ducks out of the direction of the mighty air element, catching the cart in its warpath. It was as if it arose from darkness itself, nothing was seen after that, black came in from '''all directions, it was time to leave. Movement was a challenge, the loot on his back was not helping either, and vision was limited, Shamus followed his trail back to the exit tunnel. Dust and smoke escaped in all directions, tunnels, entrances and exit tunnels alike, became shrouded in darkness created by demons. But out of the dust and smoke arose something anew. As if it was made from the shadows itself a Shade shifted and slithered it’s way out of the thick cloud, as it was no longer human. Success had been made. Past the entrance to the mine, through back alleys and finding an ever convenient h'ole in the fences, Shamus took his wins out of city under the cover of night and dust.' --- The sun was beginning a new day, the Shade had grown tired. He found a knocked over cart, long abandoned by its owners. He started a small flame with the cart’s debris and set up a much needed break with a campout and a time for thought a few miles out of Hollow Rock. Before letting his hood cover his eyes, he observed smoke still coming from the city in the crater. Leaving the thought with a small chuckle, Shamus shut his eyes.' 'The next morning Shamus traveled with his newfound score North to Odin and where merchants and companies trade the space minerals for goods and services for Shamus’ new “business” venture. Selling this mineral on the region’s rival markets would be the perfect start for what everything came to be in terms of Guild business for what Shamus had in store. ' '''“I want every grain, every shard counted and re-counted eh? What no one be asking questions”. Shamus ordered an outside source. “Oi You drive a hard bargain Mr. Stormcrow. But these should all the supplies you need to get you started”. “Things are looking up Wilkson” Shamus informed the merchant. “The future I envision will be one of service and freedom...so yeah, it’s a start. “Will that be all then?” The merchant again asked the Shade. “For now”. “Business is about to go underground, and I plan to dig the biggest tunnel”.'' Haunting of the Straw Man (1019 Season) Rebel territory in Arn. Big pirate battle takes place at begining of 2019 season, Autum City has fallen, and is under new managment. With Shamus dissapearance leaving nothing but a straw dummy as a cover, The Laughing Skulls are disbanded, either scattered amonst the rebellion territory in the South, escaped by boat to start new lives. Now Shamus travels the rest of the known world of Lancerus, with his loyal body guard Otrov, still finding excuses to serve his psychopathic employer. They quest to find and operate a new underground, one that Shamus plans to find under his crime boss name "Straw Man". Category:Character lore